This invention relates generally to multiplexers, and more particularly to an optical multiplexer. The optical multiplexer has a feature set of video I/O for applications in a synchronous optical network (SONET) and other networks.
At least some known video applications include a video source (e.g., a video camera) connected to a video output (e.g., a monitor). In at least some known configurations with multiple video sources and multiple monitors, the configurations do not facilitate any monitor watching any camera at any desired quality (bit-rate or “bandwidth”) within the total bandwidth available in any particular configuration.